


Pain is for Pleasure

by CatLady86



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cock Rings, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLady86/pseuds/CatLady86
Summary: Gladio has some fun disciplining his lover who likes to be very naughty.





	Pain is for Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon who asked for Dom!Gladio and Sub!Noct with kinky stuff and rough sex from over on my Tumblr. The title is a line from Rihanna’s song “S&M”.

Gladio steps over to the bed with a grin on his face as he watches his lover writhe around; arms and legs bound together, blindfolded and gagged, a small bullet vibrator inside him set to the lowest setting and a cock ring in place to keep him from coming. The brunette reaches over to the bound man’s flush and sweaty face, moving a few strands aside before slipping the gag off.

“You ready for me, my pet?” Gladio growls out lowly, rubbing his finger over luscious pink lips.

“Yes, Master.” Noctis says breathlessly before a soft moan tumbles out followed by a sharp gasp when the vibrator is pulled out.

Gladio unhooks Noctis’ legs from where they are attached to his arms but keeps his feet bound together. He grabs a pillow wedge that sits aside the bed and splays the younger man over it, lifting his bare ass into the air.

Gladio gives the mounds a playful squeeze. “Hmm, should I use my hand or a paddle?” the brunette questions aloud to himself, looking over the small rump presented before him and then making his decision.

A loud smack echoes through the room after Gladio delivers a hard slap making Noct cry out from a mix of pleasure, pain, and surprise. The hand connects again, earning him the same sounds as before then delivers a third and fourth smack. He changes up his swats, striking just below Noctis’ buttocks before gently massaging the area and the red ass cheeks, then presses kisses to his lower back and gives a few nips before starting up the spankings again.

Gladio finally stops after another round, massaging the red cheeks with his large hands and then pulling them apart to expose the lubed up hole between. Noctis lets out a gasp as his lover delves into his warmth with a couple fingers, massaging the walls inside and making the bound man scream with pleasure.

“You’re awfully sensitive here today.” Gladio says, slowly rubbing his fingers against where Noctis’ prostate is nestled and watching as he quivers. “I think it’s time to let you come finally. You want the vibrator back in or just my fingers? I’ll let you decide, my love, since you’ve been so good lately.”

Noct lets out shrill gasps as the fingers spread him open wide as they slide in and out but then returns to his soft moaning. “F, fingers, if you would please, Master.”

Gladio lets out a pleased grunt and stops momentarily to unbound both Noctis’ wrists so he can have some leverage, then takes the cock ring off and sets it aside. “Very well, but I want you to fuck yourself with them.” 

Noctis wiggles his hips slightly, making the older man chuckle to himself and caresses over his hole before pressing three fingers inside. The Prince lets out a soft gasp and readjusts himself until he is stable on the pillow wedge, slowly leans forward and then pushes back until he can’t go any further. Breathy pants with a deep moan mixed in every so often tumble from the younger man as he keeps rocking his hips, impaling himself on his lover’s thick fingers. He picks up speed and uses slightly more force, mewling and letting little cries out before his whole body jolts, coming finally with a choked out cry and keeps fucking himself on Gladio’s fingers until tires out. The thick fingers begin to tease about inside, getting little whimpers and trembles from Noctis.

“Hmm? Is that all you got in you?” Gladio asks, giving a hard slap to Noct’s ass. “Am I not to have satisfaction?”

The Prince gasps and pushes himself up, turning his head to the side despite still being blindfolded and unable to see the other. “Please, Master. Let me, ah, service you.”

“Very well.” he says and slips off the bed, standing against the side and hooking his fingers around the collar around Noctis’ neck, leading the younger over closer to where he’s knelt before him. “Let’s put that luscious mouth to some good use.” he says and rubs his thumb over his lips.

Noctis opens his mouth willingly and waits for Gladio’s cock, the brunette first teasing his tip over the plump lips before pushing himself in to the hilt. He stills until the other man relaxes his throat and gives a pleased hum, then slowly rocking his hips forwards and back into the wet warmth. Thick fingers card through black locks and grip tightly, keeping the owners head in place as Gladio picks up the pace and fucks deep into his lover’s throat.

“Mmm, you look so good sucking my cock, amazing.” Gladio grunts out and keeps snapping his hips forward. Then he stops and pulls himself completely out, grabbing his dick and quickly stroking. “Open up.”

Noctis opens his mouth wide and takes the load that shoots out, some splashing against his cheek and dribbling down his chin. Gladio moans out deeply, milking every last bit of his orgasm out before he releases his grip on Noct’s hair. He looks down at his mess covering his lover’s face, a warmth filling his belly and getting him aroused again. Gladio takes the blindfold him and leans down for a sloppy kiss, tasting his come and moaning into the others mouth.

“Hmm, let’s get you cleaned up and taken care of, then we’ll have some more fun.” he says and smiles softly. “If you’re up for it yet.”

Noctis smiles in return. “Sounds wonderful.”

Gladio unhooks the rest of the harnesses and restraints from Noctis, then scoops him up into his strong arms and presses a tender kiss to his lips before carrying him to their bathroom. Once they both clean up and grab some nourishments, Gladio begins to massage some soothing oils into his lover’s skin, making sure to pay extra special attention to his rear where he was spanked earlier so that there is no lingering pain for the man to endure. But as he rolls the mounds around, his eyes drift to the pucker in between the cheeks, desire filling his belly and sending a charge straight to his cock. Noctis chokes out a soft cry when a warm wet tongue glides across the sensitive area that morphs into soft coos as the tongue slides into him and explores about, rolling and flicking all around. Gladio removes his tongue briefly to kiss and nip his lover’s cheeks before slipping back in. Noctis gasps as his hips lift slightly from the jolts coursing through his body, trying to rock back against the invading tongue. Gladio stops completely and gives the man’s cheeks a quick caress before sitting back.

“Up on your knees.” Gladio orders as he runs his hands down Noctis’ sides.

The younger does as told and sits up, lifting his hips up as Gladio slides underneath to where his head is directly under him. He guides Noct to sit down to where he has access to his hole and starts licking over the spot, getting soft moans that become sharper when the tongue breaches and flicks about inside. Gladio mixes little nips and sucks to the area and its surroundings, driving his lover wild to the point of incoherent babbling from the sensations along with the added feeling of the man’s beard scraping against him. But Noctis becomes too enthralled and grabs at his cock, giving himself a few strokes before it is slapped away and the tongue stops, Gladio forcing him down against the bed.

“Did I give you permission to touch yourself?” he snarls, pinning his smaller lover down by his neck.

“No sir.” Noctis replies, a slight smile on his lips that quickly disappears with a lusty whine as teeth sink into his shoulder, not hard enough to break the skin but enough to leave an indentation that will eventually bruise.

“Naughty boy, seems like you haven’t learned your lesson yet.” Gladio growls out lowly against the Prince’s ear.

The larger man keeps one hand clamped on the back of Noctis’ neck as he leans back, using his other hand to lift thin hips up before grabbing his own cock and lining it up with his lover’s hole. He pushes in with great ease until he bottoms out, pulls back out till just the tip remains and slams back in. The pace becomes unrelenting and brutal, the headboard thudding against the wall and bed creaking loudly that is canceled out by the pleasure filled screams of the black haired man and grunts of his brunette lover. Gladio releases his grip on Noct’s neck and snakes his fingers into his hair, yanking him up and back as he fucks him with even more force.

“Are you sorry for disobeying me?” Gladio grunts out and yanks Noctis back further. “Huh?”

“Y, yes sir! Ah!” Noctis cries out, tears rolling down his flushed cheeks, eyelids fluttering as his eyes slowly roll into his head.

But Gladio doesn’t believe the younger man, deciding to further punish him by pinching his cock to stave off his impending orgasm and causing him to cry out. This makes the older man grin.

“I don’t think you truly are, love. So no reward for you yet.”

Gladio releases his grip on Noctis’ hair and grabs him up by his hips, pounding into him relentlessly and not stopping until his seed spills into his lover’s hole, then sliding out only to place a finger in him to stop his come from spilling out.

“Hold it in for me.” he commands and slips his finger out as soon as he feels the tight clench.

Gladio slinks off the bed and grabs up the cock ring from before and slips it onto the younger man before reaching into their bedside dresser and taking out a new toy. He presses the tip of the plug against the man’s hole, teasing it slightly before pushing it inside. Once the plug is in, he presses a switch that makes it vibrate and causes Noct to gasp out, him steadily moaning until a gag is put into place. The blindfold comes next and then the smaller man is flipped onto his back, wrists being shackled to the headboard and then his legs are held up and spread by more bindings.

“Now if you be good I may just let you ride me later until you’re filled to bursting.” Gladio whispers against Noct’s ear, brushing his lips against him before giving him a kiss on his forehead and slipping off the bed. He doesn’t go far and takes a seat in his reading chair, picking up the book he’s been currently reading and resumes as he listens to the subtle muffled moans from his bound lover, along with the soft humming from the vibrator in him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, come visit and chat with me on my [Tumblr](https://catlady1986.tumblr.com/)


End file.
